YVMeerkats: Inside the Burrow
YVMeerkats: Inside the Burrow is the 1st YVPro Meerkat Project movie ever made. It followed the in-depth reality life of the famous Lerenity Mob, aswell as their encounters with other mobs, such as the Reculus, Dacir, and Valerie mob. It was originally scheduled to come out August 2010, but was then moved up to June 2011, for insider and to consider new things for the program. It has been planned for the past year or so, to have a publication of YVMeerkats to come out. It is most likely to come out as a video, scripted by the YVPro Meerkat Project. Sypnosis The story starts by Aphrodite giving birth to her 6th litter. A litter before that was actually born on April 30, 2010 to 2 pups. The Lerenity Mob was formed on April 16, 2009 and have improved and developed over time. After giving birth to her fifth litter, Aphrodite is coming into season, and ready to mate again with the dominant male. But a bad thing is that Kerenesis, sister of Aphrodite, is also pregnant, which can cause competition to the pups Aphrodite gave birth to. She can have the choice to either kill the newborn pups, or let them survive, if there are enough resources. And to make things even worse, Pink, one of Aphrodite's oldest daughter is also pregnant. Pink has struggled with being accepted into the group, since she had become matured, and able to breed, causing her to have the ability to cause problems for the dominant female. Pink had been evicted twice before for various reasons like challenging Aphrodite for dominance, and for taking food from Rhoda, another daughter of Aphrodite. Like the group didn't have enough, the Valerie mob which is a splinter of the Dacir Mob, is heading toward Lerenity territory, and could cause big problems. The Lerenity Mob just goes through more and more problems. But how are they going to able to solve it all before Aphrodite's litter is born, and exposed to this world? YVPro has said that new things that are never before seen would come into the program. It would be a preparation for the series premiere of YVMeerkats: Inside the Burrow. Some thing to come out is a new meerkat mob lead by a meerkat who killed her own partner, then her mother when she had the chance. She was then accepted by her group. What YVPro says should be in it ... YVPro states that many new things to cope with the drama of the series should be found in the introduction to YVMeerkats coming out January 2011. Below is some things that should be in "YVMeerkats: Inside the Burrow" the movie *A new Meerkat Mobs (not including Valerie Mob), lead by a female who can't get anyone to listen to her, Pink. *Pink is pregnant by a new male named Ethador, the biggest and most hormonously lead male in the burrow. But at the end, Pink starts a group. *Aphrodite having trouble leading the group, and getting other females from reproducing and causing chaos for the Lereniy Mob. *Aphrodite gives birth to 2 earlier litters, one consisting of 6 pups, who none survived, and another of 3. *Kerenesis gives birth to a litter of 2, fathered by Ethador, both female, and one is struggling because of being blind. *The newly formed Valerie Mob, which is just a split of the Dacir Mob. And a video of how it all happened. *A group of 18 roving males, who plan to kick all the resident males from the Lerenity Mob, and take over. But will they win? *Jonas gets killed during the beginning of the movie, and the Reculus Mob is then tooken over by Ethador. *Falcon, Brooke, and Robini go roving. *Rollerchue is predated. *Carlton is gone.